Kirito's Fetish Revealed!
by jessethefootguy22
Summary: Part 2 of my SAO series.


Kirito's Fetish Revealed!

 **This is a sequel to Kirito's Secret Fetish, I recommend reading that story first if you want the backstory. Enjoy!**

Kirito slowly walked into the living room, his chest heavy, heart pounding a million beats a second so the speak as each step towards the living room felt like a mile! _Oh my god! How did she find out?! What's gonna happen?! She's definitely going to think I'm a freak now!_ He finally made it into the living room and saw Asuna sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to him, motioning him to sit.

Nodding slowly, he slowly took a seat next to Asuna, his face red with embarrassment. Asuna saw how embarrassed he was. _Oh my hehe.. he's so embarrassed, he looks so cute._ Asuna though to herself. Asuna gently grabbed his cheek and turned his face so they looked at each other. "So Kirito, tell me... I wanna know about this little foot fetish of yours." Asuna said calmly. Kirito blushed even harder, almost about to pass out from the scene. Asuna leaned closer towards him and kissed him softly and lowered her head so their foreheads were touching.

"Kirito, you can tell me anything, I know this may be embarrassing, but were about to get married in a few months, I know something like this may be embarrassing, I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you, honestly, I'm just curious, this is something you clearly enjoy and I want to be a part of it." Asuna said smiling. "B..But how did you even know?" Kirito said stuttering a little bit. "Well, after I used the bathroom, your computer was making a notification, I was only curious because it was the same noise that AFO makes when they have an update, so I was just curious what it was so we could play together later. I only saw what I saw because you didn't close the folder." Asuna said giggling a little, her hand over her mouth.

Kirito's red face had disappeared a little bit, but was still nervous about explaining his secret to anyone, especially to the love of his life, the woman he was about to get married with. But... she did have a point, as embarrassing as it was, she of all people, deserved to know the truth. It wasn't fair to her. He took a deep breath. "Why don't I make us a cup of coffee and I'll tell you everything you want to know?" Kirito suggested. Asuna nodded. "That sounds like a great idea!" Asuna said, kissing Kirito on the cheek, making him smile a little.

Kirito went to the kitchen and started a small pot of coffee for the both of them. While it was brewing Kirito got out a couple cups and put some sugar and creamer it in and stared at the pot as the coffee was being brewed. So many things were running through his mind as he stared blankly, and after a few minutes, the coffee was finished brewing and poured the coffee and returned to the living room.

 **While Kirito was brewing coffee**

Asuna watched Kirito walk into the kitchen and once he was in the kitchen, she quickly and quietly walked upstairs into their room. She opened her drawers and pulled out a new pair of black stockings that she hasn't worn before. White was mainly her color chose of stockings, but these were expensive and got a good deal on them. She quickly ripped off the packing and put on the new stockings and did a quick pose in the mirror. It fit well with her black skirt and dark purple shirt she had on. She looked down at her feet and could see her red toes showing through the stockings. _I hope Kirito likes this._ Asuna thought to herself as she quickly headed back downstairs and sat back down in the couch, this time laying across it with her legs crossed, her soles pointed to the kitchen, where Kirito would be running soon.

Kirito walked back into the living room and almost fell out, blood shooting out of his nose. He couldn't believe what he came back too, it was amazing that he didn't drop the two cups. Asuna gave a slight giggle and wiggled her toes, "You like?" Kirito handed her the cup as she moved her feet and he took a seat next to her. They took a small sip and set the cup down on the table.

"So Kirito, tell me about this fetish of yours." She said. Finishing his sip, he set the coffee on the table. "Y..You promise that you won't think I'm some sort of weird freak? This is really embarrassing for me to talk about... to be honest, you're the first person." Kirito was looking to the ground, still nervous about speaking about this, but there was no way out of it. Asuna playfully rubbed her foot on his leg again, "c'mon I wanna know~" she teased.

Taking another sip, Kirito took a deep breath and finally began to speak. "Well... as long as I can remember, I always seemed to like feet, I'm not sure why, but the sight of feet always was attractive to me." Kirito looked down. Asuna scooted a little closer. "Well, what about feet do you like?" She asked curious. "Well.. I guess everything really. The look, the shape, the shoes on feet, footwear, accessories... I even like the smell." "Smell?" Asuna asked curious, a little more interested. "Well ya, remember that race we had a while ago were I gave you a foot massage because I lost?" Kirito asked taking another sip. "Ya what about it?" She asked. "Well... you said your feet were really bad, and I really wanted to know what your feet smelled like so I lost on purpose." He said. "Really? Why didn't you ever say anything all this time?" She asked curiously, taking another sip. "Well... I mean like... were the two heroes of the SAO incident, what would I look like to you, if you knew I was a foot loving freak..."

Asuna looked at Kirito and saw that he looked defeated. There was a part of him he wanted to explore, but has always been ashamed and fearful to explore it because of who he was. But what he said was true to an extent, there would be some people who would look down on him for being someone with a foot fetish, but not to her, foot fetish or not, he was her Kirito, her knight in shining armor, and foot fetish or not, she still loved him unconditionally.

She leaned in close to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss and looked him in they eyes. "Kirito, I want you to know you never have to worry about being made fun of with me, this can be our little thing, our little secret, I'm completely ok with your secret, because no matter what I love you. I want you to feel free to explore anything you want with me, I want you to be happy Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

Kirito smiled, a little red, but was glad that Asuna was so loving and accepting of both him and his fetish. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He took another sip of his coffee, finishing his drink as Asuna leaned back in the seat and placed her foot in his lap, wiggling her toes playfully. "Sooo... what do you think of my feet Kirito-kun? Do you think they look pretty with my red toes poking out through my stockings?" She teased.

He looked at her size 7 feet and liked how they looked in the black silky stockings, especially with the red polish being noticeable. "Of course I do Asuna..." he started, "actually... your feet are probably the best I've ever seen." He said, his hand gently brushing across the top of her foot. Asuna wiggled her toes again, this time gently waving them in the air close to Kirito. "Well I'm glad you thin my feet are so amazing, I bet you have fantasized about them haven't you?" Asuna teased, waving her feet closer. " I've had a couple of fantasies..." He replied, turning red again. Asuna giggled, "Why don't you tell me about them? I want to know what you like and explore it with you, who knows maybe I'll enjoy it too." Asuna shrugged. "Besides, you give some really great foot massages, I wouldn't mind more treatment like that."

Kirito smiled and truly felt relieved. He began to tell Asuna about all of his different fantasies about her feet.


End file.
